


Pork Stew

by eurydicesflower



Series: *✧･ﾟ:*  fluff piece  *:･ﾟ✧* [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Is this considered fluff?, just a self indulgent fic bc i said so, just them eating perona's pork stew, no ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydicesflower/pseuds/eurydicesflower
Summary: The swordsman can’t find the way out of this damn castle. Not that he wasn’t grateful enough for the greatest swordsman’s kindness, but he just wanted to defeat those baboons and see his friends again.Yet there he was, eating pork stew with the goth princess and the world's greatest swordsman.
Relationships: Dracule Mihawk & Perona, Dracule Mihawk & Perona & Roronoa Zoro, Dracule Mihawk & Roronoa Zoro, Perona & Roronoa Zoro
Series: *✧･ﾟ:*  fluff piece  *:･ﾟ✧* [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089554
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Pork Stew

**Author's Note:**

> i just wrote this since there are a small number of fics just the three of them in a scenario like this :< anw pls enjoy

He barely can’t contain his annoyance when he found the same room again and again. The swordsman can’t find the way out of this damn castle. Not that he wasn’t grateful enough for the greatest swordsman’s kindness, but he just wanted to defeat those baboons and see his friends again.

He passes by a series of doors in the first floor where in his mind know that it isn’t the exit. “ _One of the doors in this floor is the exit, dummy,” he can hear the ghost princess’ voice in his head whenever she saw him looking for the exit of the castle._

When he sees another door, he was glad that he already found his way out of this castle to fight those monkeys. But to his dismay, it was the swordsman and the ghost princess eating in a comfortable silence. _“Shit, this was the dining room,” he thought to himself._ He groaned when he saw the both of them. He was about to exit the room until the warlord saw him.

“Zoro,” The swordsman said, putting down his spoon for a second. “Eat.” He then said, making Zoro groan since he was not in the mood to eat.

“You dummy, be grateful that I got to cook for the three of us.” Perona turned at him pouting. “Anyway, I cooked pork stew, someone was too lazy to cook this day,” she scowled at the warlord, as he was still eating his own food not wanting to argue with the ghost princess.

“Yet, I helped you cut the vegetables.” Mihawk said wiping himself with a napkin.

“Hmmph,” Perona still frowning at the warlord. Zoro just stood from the door for a minute looking at his two companions. Somehow, even if he didn’t want to admit it to himself, Zoro missed his days with his own crew.

Noticing that he was still standing, Perona called him once again.

“Oi! What are you waiting, dummy? Eat!” Zoro rolled his eyes, but still sat with them.

If he was being true to himself, he kind of enjoyed his stay at the castle just the three of them. Even though Perona may act like a brat, she still remains caring for them. He never thought that she can actually cook, but to his surprise, it was decent enough. Meanwhile on Mihawk, he never imagined that he could act like he actually cares for other people. _“Who would’ve thought?”_ he told himself as he took one of Perona’s pork stew on his own plate.

“This is actually good,” he said out loud, as he heard Perona squeal in happiness.

“I told you, warlord, Zoro would like it!” Perona sticked out her tongue out of her childishness.

“I never said he wouldn’t.” Mihawk already finished with his food, started to read another book again.

All of the things they both did, the warlord and the ghost princess, reminds him of his friends. From the way they cook to their silly antics, somehow it resembled his dear friends. He can’t wait to his see his family again. He looked outside the window wondering where his friends are. In his mind, there is one thing that he would probably never forget.

“ _Just two more years, we will meet again,”_ he told himself.

**Author's Note:**

> idk but i really adore the three of them just imagine perona was always denying that she really didnt care for them but she actually does??? yea bb dont hide it you kinda love staying in the castle


End file.
